


Dende and the Costume Contest

by WinchesterWarrenSon



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterWarrenSon/pseuds/WinchesterWarrenSon
Summary: Dende and Gohan go to Videl's Halloween party. Something unexpected happens during the costume contest.





	Dende and the Costume Contest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PickleandtheQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleandtheQueen/gifts).



Dende wasn’t sure when Piccolo and Mr. Popo had loosened up so much about Dende’s responsibilities of being Guardian of Earth, but somehow, Dende had gotten permission to celebrate … what was it called again? He checked his notes. Halloween. 

Though when he arrived at the Son residence and Gohan ushered him inside, he caught a glance of Chichi giving Piccolo a kiss on the cheek. That was probably what had loosened Piccolo up some. 

“Dende, where’s your costume?” Goten asked, hopping out from the kitchen and decked out in a little Frankenstein costume. 

“Costume?” Dende asked.

“Ah,” Gohan scratched his cheek. “People usually dress up for Halloween, but, ah, I’m not sure we have anything that would fit. Unless Piccolo wants to conjure up some clothes? You don’t have to dress up though, if you don’t want to.” 

Piccolo smirked a little as he entered the entry way with Chichi. 

“If you don’t, you won’t necessarily stand out. People don’t really dress like that, so they’ll think you’re dressed up anyway,” Piccolo said. 

“In that case, I’m all right, then,” Dende said. “I’m simply looking forward to being an observer for the night and having fun with you, Gohan.” 

Gohan blushed a little, but he grinned brightly. “Tonight is going to be a lot of fun. And you’ll get to meet my high school friends!” 

Chichi adjusted Gohan’s cape - he had taken this as an opportunity to dress up as himself, The Great Saiyaman, but without the helmet. With a touch of the watch Bulma made him, though, he’d be able to call out the helmet and jump into action if need be. 

“Now you two be careful. Keep an eye on your drinks and don’t drink any alcohol. Stay together and look after each other.” 

“Yes, Mom.” 

“Yes, Ms. Chichi,” Dende said, giving a little bow. 

They flew into the city area, then landed and walked towards the party at Videl’s place. 

Either Videl or Mr. Satan must’ve pulled out the big bucks for the party. While Videl’s home was huge in general, the property was crawling with teenagers, and there was a DJ in the gym, where most of the dancing was happening. 

The gym was barely recognizable as there was now a stage for the DJ in the gym and a platform for the costume contest later. There was also a game area towards the back of the gym. 

Gohan said hello to a lot of people and many of them asked who Dende was and complimented his “costume.” 

Dende smiled amicably and said thank you, though the frequency that he was told that was surprising to him. Did his clothes really look that strange? 

Eventually they made their way to the back of the gym where the games - and Gohan’s human friends - were. 

“Oh my gosh! Is that Dende?” Erasa asked, dressed up as … some kind of sexy ghost? 

Dende couldn’t say he really understood, but as long as she was having fun. 

“Yeah! Dende, these are my friends, Erasa, Videl, and Sharpner. Guys, this is my old friend, Dende. We’ve known each other since we were kids.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all,” Dende said, bowing. 

“You’re adorable! And I love the ears you have! How long did they take to make?” Erasa asked. 

“Uh…” Dende stammered. 

“Don’t harass him,” Videl said. “Besides, it’s your turn to make sure no one chokes while bobbing for apples.” 

Videl was also dressed in a superhero uniform, though Dende didn’t recognize it. 

“So there’s lots of stuff for you to do, depending on what you’re interested in. There’s scary movies in the home theatre which is down the hall near the bathrooms. There’s bobbing for apples and ooey gooey here. The food table has mostly sweets and candy, so I hope you ate before you came. But I can always order pizza and we can hide out in the kitchen for a while.” 

Videl held out her hand towards Dende. 

“It’s great to finally meet you. Gohan’s told me a lot about you.” 

Dende smiled back. 

“Same to you. I like your costume.” 

“Thanks.” 

Videl smiled, then caught her eye at something over at the food table. 

“HEY! DON’T PUT HOT SAUCE ON THAT!” 

She ran off to handle it. Then Sharpner stepped up and held out a hand, bandages wrapped around his wrist and head and other body parts. 

“A-are you all right?” Dende asked. 

“Yeah, it’s just my costume. Mummy felt like it’s be easy.” 

“I like it,” Gohan said. 

“Since Videl didn’t mention it, I figured I’d make sure you knew about the costume contest as well. The best costume will be announced at the end of the night. Be sure to sign up, all right?” 

“We’ll think about it,” Gohan said. “How’d you do on the test yesterday?” 

“Don’t remind me, man,” Sharpner groaned. 

As the night wore on, Gohan and Dende took part in some of the party games, Gohan laughing as Dende ended up getting an apple stuck in his fangs and Dende finding it amusing how grossed out everyone got despite voluntarily playing the ooey-gooey game. Eventually, Erasa ended up dragging Dende onto the dance floor, then Gohan and Videl joined them and at some point. They switched dance partners at some point, Erasa and Videl dancing with each other as Gohan and Dende did the same, then Gohan with Erasa and Dende with Videl. At some point during their third dance, the music was lowered, and everyone stopped to look up at the stage. 

“All right, everyone!” Sharpner spoke into the microphone. “It’s time for the results of our costume contest! Our judges have made their decision. Now there are five categories….” 

Dende applauded with everyone else as the first four were awarded. They were really creative and Dende could tell a lot of effort had gone into each one! He was amazed by everything that had gone into each and every one of them. 

Then, for Best Costume, Sharpner said something that had really surprised him. 

“And for the Most Popular Costume of the night is, Dende! For his King Piccolo costume!” 

Dende’s eyes widened. He then turned to Gohan, who looked at him with equally wide eyes. 

“W-what is he talking about?” Dende asked. 

“I don’t know,” Gohan said, blinking rapidly. “King Piccolo … ?” 

“Do they mean our Piccolo?” 

“I didn’t realize they thought … your skin was a costume….” Gohan said slowly. “But maybe … I should’ve considered that….” 

“Huh?” 

“Come on up, Dende!” Sharpner said, beckoning him up to the stage with his hand. 

“Ahhhhh,” Dende blushed. What should he do?” 

After glancing at Gohan repeatedly to see if he had any answers, Dende slowly approached the stage and accepted the award, standing with the other four who had won prizes. His face was flushed purple, and he didn’t know what to say other than a weak “thank you.” 

The walk back to the Son residence was quiet. Both of them were embarrassed and now didn’t know what to do with this tiny trophy Dende was holding. 

“I’m … sorry about that. I think,” Gohan said. 

“I’m … sorry too. I kind of feel guilty for having this…. So many other people there did a lot more work with theirs, and all I did was show up as myself….” 

Gohan put his hand on Dende’s shoulder. 

As they walked back to where they could start to fly, they passed some children running around the city with their trick-or-treat bags. Dende stopped for a moment, then hurried after them. 

“Wait, please!” 

The children stopped - one dressed as an astronaut and the other as an alien. They stared up at him. Dende smiled. 

“I really like your costumes. Would either of you like this ‘Most Popular Costume’ trophy?” 

“Yeah!” the astronaut said, but the alien elbowed them. 

“Why’re you givin’ it to us?” the alien said. 

Dende smiled at them, then twitched his antennae. 

“It’s not fair to keep something I didn’t earn.” 

The kids stared at the antennae and started screaming in excitement. 

“That’s so cool!” 

“You’re an alien!?”

“Y-yeah, sure, we’ll take it, Mister!” 

“Did you come flying in a space ship!?” 

“You could say that,” Dende said. 

Dende then turned around and rejoined Gohan. Gohan grinned at him, then picked Dende up and took off into the air. The children started screaming as they watched Gohan and Dende fly away. Gohan and Dende laughed together. 

“I’ve enjoyed tonight,” Dende said. 

“I’m glad,” Gohan replied. 

Dende smiled, then gave Gohan a peck on the cheek. Gohan blushed.


End file.
